The present invention relates to a self-propelled vehicle, which can in particular be used for inspecting the walls of nuclear reactor vessels.
In nuclear installations and more specifically in fast neutron reactors, the vessels are constituted by a double metal wall, which must be regularly inspected in order to detect any possible faults in the metal, particularly at the welds.
Vehicles have already been designed, which are able to transport inspection means, such as ultrasonic transducers and which are able to move in the space between two substantially parallel walls. The article "In Service Inspection of Main and Safety Tanks Weldments" (IAEA Specialists' Meeting on "In Service Inspection and Monitoring of LMFBRS", Bensberg May 20-23 1980) describes such a vehicle which has two driving and guide wheels bearing on one of the walls, whilst two levers secured by two springs bear against the other wall via small diameter wheels or balls. Such a vehicle has the disadvantage of being relatively heavy and, in the case where the arms are equipped with balls, the latter can leave behind marks on the walls.